leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS211
/ |title_ja=VS ケッキング III |title_ro=VS Kekking III |image=PS211.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=17 |number=211 |location=Weather Institute |prev_round=Hanging Around With Slaking II |next_round=Bubble Bubble Toil and Azumarill I }} / or Father's Love (Japanese: VS ケッキング III VS III or 父の思い Father's Love) is the 211th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot A few months ago, Norman reveals to his wife that he decided to let participate in Pokémon Contests. Ruby's mother is shocked at this revelation, but Norman states that he has decided to let Ruby learn how to behave like an adult. Although he prefers that Ruby do battles like him, Norman decides to let Ruby choose what he wants to do. He goes on to say that they'll move to Hoenn on Ruby's birthday and have a party with Professor Birch's family. Back in the present, Ruby's mother laments over the fact that Ruby had left instead of waiting a few hours more. Back at the Weather Institute, the staircase holding Ruby and Norman breaks off, sending the two off the building. Luckily, Norman catches the pipe Ruby used in their battle and manages to keep himself and Ruby from falling to the ground. Norman struggles to keep his grip while trying to prevent the two of them from falling onto the broken tree shards and concrete below. Due to the rain, Norman's grip begins loosening, so he asks to help by shining its to dry the pipe. The pipe soon breaks off, causing Norman and Ruby to fall to the ground. Suddenly, pops out of its , and begins freaking out at the current situation. Hearing the cries the Feebas makes, Ruby decides to name it "Feefee." Ruby asks Feefee to save them with her abilities, but her attacks don't have any effect. Norman commands Ruby to use his Running Shoes, which allow them to run off the s created by Feefee, saving them in the process. The two land safely, but Ruby faints after realizing that the gift from his father saved their lives. Gabby, Ty, and the are glad to see them okay, but Norman quickly gets up and readies a Poké Ball. Before Norman can continue, he receives a call from Winona, a fellow Gym Leader looking to investigate why he wasn't stationed at his Gym. Winona, along with fellow Gym Leader, Flannery, have come to take him back to his Gym. Having no choice, Norman tells his "idiot son" to not return home until he accomplishes his goal, as a man must complete what he set out to do before he returns home. Although knowing nothing about Pokémon Contests, Norman realizes that Ruby needs his items to finish them and returns his missing Pokéblock Case. As Norman leaves, he tells Ruby to call his mother as well. Driven to tears at this event, Gabby and Ty take Ruby into their car as the Swimmer says goodbye. While asleep, Ruby thanks his father as he leaves with Winona and Flannery. The Swimmer waves goodbye as they leave, but quickly realizes that he forgot to have Ruby breed Feefee for him and chases after them. As they ride in the car, Castform notices Ruby's Pokémon taking care of him. Gabby tells Castform that if it wants to join Ruby, it can do so. Although Ty protests giving Ruby a Pokémon belonging to Mr. Stone, Gabby assures him that Castform has taking a liking to the boy. As they drive, , Chic, and Rono run past them towards a volcanic area. The counter of the bet continues at 55 days. Major events * and Norman end up hanging on the edge of the Weather Institute, risking life or death. * Ruby nicknames his Feebas Feefee. * Norman allows Ruby to participate in Pokémon Contests. * Ruby is given a Castform. Debuts * Flannery * Winona Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * Flannery * Norman * Winona * Gabby and Ty * Jack Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki; 's; flashback) * (Kiki; 's) * (Mumu; 's) * (Feefee; 's) * (Fofo; 's; new) * (Rono; 's) * (Chic; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( Jack's) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Kekking III - Tâm tư của bố }} de:Kapitel 211 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS211 fr:Chapitre 211 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA211 zh:PS211